lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Beauhunt III/The LoD Released
This is just a broad overview of the LoD, which is over 30 pages of suggestions gathered by our friendly Moderators and Admins. Note: This hardly gives any details, just a broad Idea of a subject. Animals: Seagull Squirrels Snakes Seals Vultures Falcon Goats Owls Kine of Araw Pelts Mountain Boars Mountain Bears Rabbit Breeding Farm Animals Camels Ostriches Giraffe Bird Feathers Species of Horses Arnor: Ruined Forts Biomes and Biome Upgrades: Anorien Middle-Earth Islands Lindon Fangorn Mist * Rivers Beorns pastures Pastures Forested Misty Mountains Swamps * Lily Flowers * Frogs * Poison Dart Frogs * Algae * Mosquitoes * Swampy patches Fields Ponds Isengard Biome Meneltarma Noman Lands Desolation of Morannon Ithilien Old Forest White Mountains Ephel Duath Ered Lithui Eriador Shire Roads Blocks Scorched Earth Marble Bricks Books and Music (Media) Crafting Recipe Books Bards Combat Mechanics Units Mounting Dead Unit’s Mounts Banners Customizable Units Disbanding Horns Intimidation Archers Guard Mode Patrol Mode Health and Combat Strength Blocking with a Sword Warhammer Changes hired NPC levelling Hired Unit Tag Invasion Improvements Attacks Dodging Arrows Dunland Weapons Troops Armor Dwarven Sword Improvements Bows Dwarven Lights Dwarven Tomb Elite Units for Dwarves Gundabad (Unit of Dwarves from that Mountain) Crossbows Elven High Elven * Elvish Circlet * High Elven Leather Armor * Elven Blacksmiths * Poetry Fragments More Lindon Structures * High Elven Towers * High Elven Docks * Wandering Elves Galadhrim Villages Galadhrim Guard Trees Wardens of Lorien Wood Elven Tree Houses Elvish Crown Elven Armor Retexture Elven Silver Lindon Biome changes * Lindon Hills * Lindon Groves * Wood Hall * Elven Pagoda * Lindon Beech * More Roads Elven Blades Mallorn Boats Sub Faction Imladris Enchanting Faction Enchanting Table Fangorn More Ent types and tree types Fangorn Mount Fangorn Trees Ent Abilities Food Cheese Seed Cakes Man Flesh Baskets Forodwaith Forodwaith Survival Snow Trolls Gondorian Gondorian Ruins in Enedwaith Pelargir Marines Warriors of Lossarnach Half Trolls Pertorogwaith Volcano Biome Rhinos and Gemsbok Half-Troll Sling Subterranean Hardened Clay Clay Slabs and Stairs Harad Far Harad Fauna * Otrovati * Wild Dogs * Petla * Weeping Flies * Jaguar * Majmun * Birds * Sand Devils * Ghoul Flora * Dragul * Coraco Berries * Tarnas * Poison Ivy * Canopy * Forest of Tears Harad Elite Units Komodo Dragons Nomads Hobbits Hobbit Crafting Table Parties Wide Flower Pots Mini-Quest Markets Furniture Trader Carts Orchard Buildings Baskets “No Smoking Please” Achievement Hobbit Stucco Brick Stucco Hobbit Trowel Hobbit Watering Can Hobbit Gardens and Gardeners Hobbit Kettle and Drinks Tea Cup Walking Stick Hobbit Candles Hobbits of the Gladden Fields Sherrifs Improvements Torch Light Mossy Cobble on Roads Horn of Command Has the squad assigned to it under the name Different colored Bridges Daggers should be thicker 3D Armors Scorpions have their own meat Gulls Jails Banners are sold Mirkwood spiders are rarer, but are more dangerous. Items, Tools and Materials Pearls Rope and Grapple Steel Cooking Fire Torches Machines Oil Magic Lore Masters Rune Keepers Sorcerers *For all factions Mechanics Prevent Taking Advantage of Traders buying Items Poisoning Food/Drink Enchanting Dunlending Tridents Hunger for Fast Travelling Road Stuff * Truely Travelling Merchants * Adventurers * Wanderers * Caravans * Increased Bandit Raids and Invasions The Red Book * The ability to record your adventures in it Arrows Spawn Rates Maggoty Bread Speech Additions Placing Rings Placable Bowls LotR Menu Tabs Better Horn/Unique Sounds Fishing Seasons Road Appearance Locked Chests Night Time Noises Disease Night Eyes Getting Drunk Keeping a Safe Camp at Night Messenger Birds Organized Units (Not Formation) Mirkwood Rarer Spiders Spider Whispers Remains Animals Tree Spacing Elk Horns Mordor Mountain Troll Slave Mordor Ruins Mordor Volcanic Slaves of Nurn Orcs Gundebag Orcs * Relics of Gundebad * Orc Garrisons Helmet with the White hand of Saruman Language Orc Ambusher Orc Helmets Orc Camps Other Armors and Clothes Gemsbok Armor Camel Armor More Chainmail Clothes Warm Armor Variants Armor Switching Rangers Arnorian Swords Repaired Ruins Dunedain Forge Dunedain Knight Ranger Cloth Arnorian Armor Concealed Arnorian Armor Tool Set Ranger Ration’s Ranger Mustering New Banner Slight Change in Ranger Spawning Rohan More Rohirrim Units * Riders of the Mark * Men of Westfold * Edoras Door Wardens Trolls Troll Hoards Troll Campfires Utumno Utumno Forest Utumno Wraiths More Dimension Diversity Troll Weapons Weapons Pikes and Halberds Broken Swords Silver Swords Flaming Arrows Poison Arrows Lunging witha dagger Galavorn Sword Lances Wilderland Rhovanion Ruins Category:Blog posts